


Good Funk

by headasexual



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunken Confessions, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Intoxication, M/M, Prompt Fill, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headasexual/pseuds/headasexual
Summary: "I know you jerk off a lot or whatever because I can smell it. And that’s okay.”***Simon gets drunk and tells Jace everything that he can smell as a vampire.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Good Funk

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hunter's Moon 500 prompt: Scent
> 
> Inspired after TobytheWise was trying to figure out which ship would go with this prompt.

When Simon thought about vampire abilities before he turned, one of the ones he would never have thought of was an insane sense of smell. There were times when it came in handy, like trying to find the slight metallic smell of his keys when he misplaced them, but it also made it so that he could smell basically every bodily function of every person he happened to be around. He pretty quickly decided that being able to figure out exactly who farted in elevators or who didn’t wash their hands after using the bathroom was basically the worst super power.

He felt dumb and way too talkative explaining all of this to Jace, but the plasma shot had loosened him up way more than he could’ve anticipated. He could feel that he practically was half on Jace’s lap, his head lolling onto his shoulder every once in a while and his leg braced against Jace’s, but he felt more at ease than he had in some time. The plasma had worked to dull his senses, so he couldn’t smell the sweat of the people dancing out on the floor of the club as sharply, nor could he hone in on any one heartbeat.

“It’s kind of embarrassing,” Jace said in his ear. “Knowing you can smell everything like that.”

“At first I felt kinda embarrassed about it,” Simon slurred. “It felt like, I dunno, an invasion of people’s privacy? But you jus’ kinda get over it after awhile. Like, I know you jerk off a lot or whatever because I can smell it. And that’s okay.”

He knew he crossed a line with that when he felt Jace stiffen. Simon braced Jace’s shoulders with his hands and looked him dead in the eye.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to be embarrassed,” Simon tried to assure him. “I know you wash your hands after you do it. There’s a lotta guys who don’t.”

Jace’s cheeks were flushed bright pink, still clearly uncomfortable.

“No, no, no,” Simon shook his head. “Stop, you’ve got a look, like, on your face. Don’t do that. It’s just, when you sneak off to the bathroom or whatever to do it and you come back, I can smell your cum.”

Jace pushed him away and shouted, “You can’t just say stuff like that!”

He stormed off, leaving Simon on the couch where the two had been talking. Simon chased after him, his speed making him catch up to Jace outside the club in a matter of moments.

“Jace!” Simon exclaimed. “Stop! Look, no, I like it! Your smell! It’s okay! You cum smells great, I promise!”

His face turned beet red as he looked at Simon incredulously, “Are you insane?”

Simon gaped at him, “What? I was trying to compli--”

Simon’s eyes shot open wide as Jace’s hands firmly grasped his face, his mouth pressed hard and sloppy against his. Jace pulled away, his eyes locked with Simon’s.

“How would my cum smell inside your van?”


End file.
